Forbidden Love
by iheartsunshine
Summary: It's Twilight all over again, but this time in, not Edwards, not Rosalie or Alice's, or any of the other Cullens, but MIKES! Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everybody! Here I go, this is Twilight in Mike's PoV, and so if anybody has already done this, I'm sorry! I just thought it would be cool to see it in his point of view!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters, they belong to miss Stephenie Meyer.

Here it goes, the first chapter of: Forbidden Love

It started out as if it were any other normal day. And it was. Except for one thing, there was a new girl coming today. From what I hear she's the Chief of Police's daughter. I don't know what she looks like and all, but my dad said to make her feel welcome.

I did my usual morning routine, woke up, took a shower, got dressed, spiked my hair, and ate breakfast then it was off to school.

The morning went as usual, I didn't see the new girl at all. I saw her at lunch, but didn't really say anything to her. But that Edward Cullen glared at me when I thought how if that was how she looked then I was surely make her feel welcome.

I walked to Biology alone, and sat in my regular seat. Just after I sat down, she walked in. She was really pretty, curly brown hair, chocolate brown eyes. She wasn't as, well busty as some of the other girls but she was still beautiful.

She introduced herself to the teacher. He made her sit in the only seat available, the one next to Cullen.

When she sat down, it seemed like she poked him with a pencil because he angled his chair away from her and was as stiff as a board. I drowned out the lecture that Mr. Banner was giving and paid attention to Isabella the whole time.

When the bell rang, (a miracle in my eyes) Edward jumped up from his seat and out of the classroom. Seeing that, I grabbed my stuff and made my way over to her.

"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" I asked. I looked down at her as she looked up at me. She smiled.

"Bella," she corrected.

"I'm Mike." I introduced myself. She seemed very nice.

"Do you need any help finding your next class?" I asked, wanting to spend more time with her.

"I'm headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it." She said, rejecting me.

Not giving her that chance, I straitened up. "That's my class, too." I said excitedly. I hope she couldn't tell. I was really starting to like her.

While we were walking together to the gym, I talked about various things, like how I lived in California for most of my life so I knew how she felt about the sun. Right before we entered the gym, I stopped and faced her.

"So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seem him act like that." I asked. Finally letting my question out. She cringed when I asked that. I immediately felt sorry for making her feel that way.

"Was that the boy I sat next to in Biology?" She asked obviously clueless.

"Yes" I answered. "He looked like he was in pain or something."

She thought for a second. "I don't know. I never spoke to him." I wonder what it could have been. I mean he and his family were kinda… different.

"He's a weird guy." I said. I started making my way towards the dressing room but before I did, I added, "If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you." She smiled, and I headed off towards the dressing room.

A/N: Sorry, that probably really sucks, but I'm hoping that it will get better with time! Don't forget to review!

Elyse


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! I know, I'm a horrible person, I haven't forgotten about this! I've just been lazy. But if you really want to know, I have the whole story written out in my journal, and all I have to do is type it up! Again, sorry for not updating!! YOU ALL GET LOTS OF CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE DOUGH!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!! Stephenie Meyer does!**

Right after school, I followed her to the office; she had to turn in her paper. She walked inside and froze. She gradually made her way to the back wall, pressing her back against it. As I looked in through the window, I could see that Edward Cullen was in there too.

He seemed to be in deep conversation with Mrs. Cobb, but I couldn't tell what he was saying.

I wanted to figure out what they were talking about but I didn't want to be too forward. I looked around for some way to get in there when I saw Sara Lewis.

"Sara! Sara! I need you to do me a favor! Can you go in there and-" She didn't let me finish.

"NO MIKE! Just leave me alone!" She yelled. I guess she didn't like me so much after the prank I pulled on her last semester… Oh well, at least I've still got her phone number.

She walked in, and I watched in through the window. I could see Bella's hair fly around her face and Edward stiffened suddenly and turned and glared at her.

Sara put something on the desk, turned around and walked out. She gave me a glare as she walked back to the student parking lot.

Edward turned back around, and said something to the receptionist. It was still undecipherable, which made me mad.

He came out of the office and turned to walk to his car where his siblings were waiting. Before he walked even three steps, he turned around and looked at me.

"Leave her alone Newton." He said that, then walked off to his car.

How dare he! How dare he tell me to leave Bella alone! It's obvious that she has a thing for me, why would I leave her alone in the first place though! I mean, look at her! Hot doesn't even begin to cover what she is.

I looked into the window one last time and saw Bella talking to Mrs. Cobb. Then I, like Sara and Edward, turned in the direction of the parking lot and made my way over to my car.

**0-0-0**

I woke up the next morning and did what I always do in the morning; look in the mirror.

God! Every girl in the universe has to wake up with a smile today because of me. I mean, can you say 'sexy?' Gosh…I'm a sexy beast aren't I?

I continued to get ready for school; anxious to see Bella again.

I got in my car, after saying goodbye to my parents, and took off to Forks High.

I made my way to my English class (which I found that I shared with Bella), and sat by her today.

The class passed by as I sat and stared at Bella. She was so pretty…

But all too soon, the class ended. We said our goodbyes and went to separate classes.

At lunch, I made my way to the table where Jessica, Angela and Lauren usually sit. Jessica seemed happy that I was sitting there today. Bella didn't really talk to me today, she seemed kind of on edge. She kept on glancing at the table where the Cullens normally sat.

As I looked closer, I noticed that Edward wasn't there today. Oh well.

In gym we played volleyball, again. This time Bella was forced to play. In a word, she was… bad. I mean, she's a great person, she's just not sporty I guess. She was cringing every time the ball came near her, and the only time she didn't, she hit Sara in the head. Sara didn't look too happy.

Coach Clapp blew his whistle and I watched as Bella thankfully walked away towards the girl's locker room.

After changing, I walked to my car and drove home.

**0-0-0**

I woke up the next day and did my daily 'Mike you're so hot' routine, and then continued to go take a shower, brush my teeth, get a granola bar… you know the one with the Quaker on it; Yah, that one.

So, after that, I grabbed my keys, said goodbye to my parents, and headed off towards school again.

I sat next to Bella again in English, but she didn't talk… at all, during the class. At lunch, when she and Jessica were walking to their normal table, I cut them off, directing them to my table.

Jessica seemed like she would die from all of this happiness. I don't know about her sometimes…

But we all ended up eating lunch together. Bella kept glancing towards the table that the Cullens normally sit at. Oh great, we've lost another one to the beauty of the Cullens. Not that I wouldn't like a little piece of one of the girls… Hey! Even their mom was hot!

But I promise that I'll do whatever it takes for Bella to be mine.

**A/N: Review!!! **


End file.
